Are dreams real?
by LaviIkuto
Summary: The title says it all. My first Nnoitra and Shinji story. May have a little of Grimmichi. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ahhhhhhh! Nno… iii...traa. I don't know him. But I know his name. I can't see his face because is hidden behind those long blonde bangs. I never meet him yet I know who he is. He chants my name every time I touch him. Every time we kiss is different every time. He never faces me always showing me his back. And when we are face to face all I can see are his lips that tongue that have a piercing. He screams my name like is the only thing he knows, his body is perfect for a beast like me. Not many can handle my sexual desires but this person right here in my arms tells otherwise. I am not an emotional person those things are in my way but with him I forget everything throw everything out the window not caring who it hits. Ahhhhhhh! Nnoitra harder, faster. We are almost there that point that we get lost in the pleasure that we bring each other. But it always ends the same every time I call him my voice is mute. Nnoitraaaaa. I want to look at his face but I wake up before I can see him. The only thing that escapes me is his name **Shinji.**

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Dream or reality?

Beep, beep, beep. Dam it every time when I am about to call him that damn clock wakes me up. It happens when things gets to the good part. I still can hear him calling me. Oh well another day in this shit hole. Now to my favorite place on earth. Yeah right still don't get why the hell I go there what's the point any way is not like I am going to succeed in life. Oh yeah now I remember so new students are coming. Don't care really the only good thing is that they are new meat. Got to wake my son of a bitch of a friend, damn heave sleeper.

GRIMMJOW, wake up bastard we are gonna be late.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez my best friend since forever meet him in pre-school the first thing we do is use are fist. Now we are like brothers inseparable. After a few years our parents died on an indecent, but we manage. We live together tanks to the money our parent left us.

"Nnoitra morning what's for breakfast?"

"You tell me, what you what?"

"Something with meat we are going to have an interesting day ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, you mean with the new students right?"

"You got it; if they are interesting we can have some fun with them."

"Hope so about time something happens in that school every day is starting to get boring."

"Think there are going to have a problem handling them?"

"Are you kidding me? Not going to happen."

We left after eating we got to school before the teacher got there. We got to our little group we called ourselves the espadas. The ten most dangerous people round our school. Grimm is sexta and I quinta. The others well you do the math. The teacher enters the classroom I ignore and relax in my seat.

OK everyone we have two new students please less give them a warm welcome.

I heard the girls giggling and some of the guys getting piss? I didn't open my eyes, I didn't what to see the new outsiders yet anyway.

Hi my name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hi my name is Shinji Hirako.

I open my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. It's him, it's him. Is this a joke, I am being punk? Is this a dream? Why is he doing here?

The teacher said to seat where they can seat, looks like strawberry is next to Grimm and he looks like he was struck by lighting. O no the blonde is looking here, o crap there an empty seat next to me, damn it his getting closer.

Hi I am Shinji. Nice to finally meet you…Nnoitra.

Shit, fuck my life.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting you.

Shinji Pov

When did it start? I think it was about two months ago. I never had seen something as delicious and sexy as him he was tall, beautiful black hair some cute violet eyes and that grin old most like mine. Yes ladies and gentlemen I was in loveeeeeee and it was rare for our kind. I am a full flesh incubus long blond hair not older than 50 years but in human years like 16 or so. I don't care I found my soul mate or at least some body to have a good fuck, hey don't judge is natural for us to feed on the lust of humans but it was rare to find a mate. Stupid rules if it were for me I would have him right there and now on a fucking bed till the end of time but nooooo first you have to make them fall in love and crap. But for him I didn't care. Damn I wonder if his cock is as big and long like him. I would ride that sucker in no time I begging him for more scream his name like the only time I would now. Ah L'Amour. I just need to know his name then I can make my move.

Now I know his name, his name is Nnoitra Gilga wow nice name. He looks like a sophomore I think his in high school so is all good. Since his not younger or older than whatever imagine I can make my move. By the looks of it, his celebrating something with his friends and all I hope is his birthday or something. You see I am incubus a lust demon and I am looking for a mate. Like animals we need to reproduce but is not that simple since is for life to stay with one mate is not easy to find the right mate for two to be mated they have to be strong in body, mind and soul or it won't work. Many have failed cause they were weak or to strong or one was strong and the other was weak.

In my case I am what you call an s rank beta in other word I am classified as the female of the two. And that also means we may get pregnant not that I don't mind but that, it can be arrange in the future. What I am looking for is a strong male in all three categories. Nnoitra may be one of my candidates. Man what I give to know if he's the right one for me. I am not the only one to find a mate my best friend and partner in crime Ichigo Kurosaki is what you called a total Uke his is submissive but you have to make him summit to you, he's a total masochist and he knows it. Now to check what my target is doing.

In a table not far away

Novara: Hey so what are we going to do to celebrate mine's and Grimm's birthday two days from now?

Ulquiorra: May I suggest to go to the beach? I mean is hot and it will be a nice change of scenery.

Nnoi: That's sounds great, it been a while ya now.

Yammy: Hey it is Ok with you if I bring a friend?

Nnoi: I guess its Ok I hope isn't a jerk like Grimm.

Grimm: Hey who are you calling a jerk bean poll, at least I an't an asshole like you.

Harribel: Will you shut up and yes Yammy you can bring your friend along.

Stark: Are we living this Friday or Saturday?

Szayel: Say Nnoi somebody is enjoying the view. (Points at Shinji)

Nnoitra gets up and walks tours Shinji.

Nnoi: Hey Blondie like what you see.

Shinji: May be bean pole.

Nnoi: Wanna dance?

Shinji: Ok try to keep up.

Nnoi: Nnoitra.

Shinji: Huh?

Nnoi: Tha's ma name Blondie.

After a couple of songs the two teens dance the night away. Shinji moved his body in such sensual way that made Nnoi hard to his core. To finish the encounter Shinji grab Nnoitra a gave him a sensual yet passionate kiss. It blew Nnoi a way. Shinji left never giving his name to the tall teen. After that night Shinji visit Nnoitra dreams for the following days until the day of there second encounter.


End file.
